elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kesh the Clean
|Base ID = }} Kesh the Clean is a Khajiit and a lone worshiper at the Shrine to Peryite. Interactions He offers help to the Dragonborn in order to commune with the Daedric Prince Peryite, by giving him a list of ingredients and materials needed for a summoning ritual in the quest "The Only Cure." Despite being a worshiper of Peryite, Kesh does not seem to be one of the Afflicted. He claims to possess adequate skill in Alchemy. Kesh's apparel consists of miner's clothes, boots, and an Alik'r hood. Quests The Only Cure Kesh offers the Dragonborn help in communing with Peryite. He asks them to acquire a deathbell flower, flawless ruby, silver ingot, and some vampire dust. Dialogue ;The Only Cure "Ah, a wanderer, yes? No? Pilgrim, perhaps? Have you come to commune with Peryite, Taskmaster and blighted Lord, yes?" :Tell me about Peryite. "He is the pus in the wound. Oh, proper ones curl their noses, but it's pus that drinks foul humors and restores the blood. I worship Peryite, yes, because sometimes the world can only be cleansed by disease." :May I commune with Peryite? "Not everyone has the stomach required to entreat my Lord. But Kesh likes you, friend. There is a way Peryite may speak to us who will take Him in. If you wish to commune with Him, we'll need the incense." ::Tell me about this incense. "Yes, the incense. Fetch for me a deathbell flower, one silver ingot, a flawless ruby, and some vampire dust. Then I will show you how." :::Where can I find the items you want? "This one would try a shop. You might prefer the direct route, hm? Deathbell grow in the frozen tundra. You might nip into a mine for the ruby and silver. Vampire Dust is tricky. Vampires, you know." After obtaining the ingredients: I have the items you requested. "Ah, have you? Let Kesh have them." "Yes, yes. This will create a fine fume." "That should do. Now - Inhale deeply." After speaking to Peryite: "How can I assist, hmm?" :Where is Bthardamz? "Not far, not far. This one looks upon it on clear days. Look to the west, at the foot of the mountain. The Dwarven ruins there. Bthardamz." :Who is Orchendor? "Orchendor? Kesh knew him. He's an Overseer. Shepherd. Gathers the Afflicted, contains the festering wound. Orchendor and his Afflicted are meant to stand ready, awaiting Peryite's command to cover the world with his Blessing." After killing Orchendor: May I commune with Peryite again? "The vapors are waning, but not yet gone. Take a breath. Peryite will speak if He sees fit." Quotes *''"Ah, no. Don't think you've got the stuff. Come back when you've seen a bit more in life, perhaps."'' Trivia *Unlike most other characters bound to a quest, Kesh is not essential, meaning he can be killed, but only by the Dragonborn. *If Kesh is killed, the quest can still be activated by traveling to the large Dwemer pot at the Shrine to Peryite with the ingredients the quest requires (see walkthrough). If the Dragonborn accidentally kills him, the quest will not be failed. The Dragonborn can still complete the quest and obtain Spellbreaker and Oblivion Walker achievement. *If Kesh is killed before initiating the quest, the only way to start the quest will be to find the afflicted random encounter. Bugs * After first initiating conversation with Kesh, he may only use his default dialogue and not offer the quest. This can be fixed by loading a save from before discovering the shrine. Appearances * de:Kesh der Reine es:Kesh el Aseado it:Kesh il Lindo pl:Kesh Nieskalany ru:Кеш Чистый Category:Skyrim: Daedra Worshippers Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers